veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Incredible Vegetables
About The League of Incredible Vegetables is the 45th episode of VeggieTales and the fourth Larry-Boy episode. Plot Bob and Larry get a video call from Alfred that someone emailed Larry-Boy that he's afraid of everything, including snakes, and needs help to overcome his fear. Characters * Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob * Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy * Junior Asparagus * Scooter * Dr. Flurry * Petunia Rhubarb * Jimmy Gourd * Mr. Lunt * Archibald Asparagus Locations * The Countertop * Bumblyburg * This Little Piggy Grocery Fun Facts Explanations * Trolls could be either of these two: ** European mythology creatures ** An internet term used for people who join online communities just to annoy other users. * Labor Day is a American holiday celebrated on the first Monday of September. Trivia * The episode's original title was Larry-Boy and the League of Superheroes. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first Larry-Boy episode to have a Silly Song. ** The first episode where Bob is an actual superhero. ** The first Larry-Boy episode where Bob gets a major role (barring the cartoon series) ** The first Larry-Boy episode where Junior, Mr. Lunt, and Petunia are superheroes. ** The first episode where Bob and Larry get a video chat that is not from a child. ** The first Larry-Boy episode to be set during winter. ** The first Fall released episode since The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's not be Christmas related. ** The first Larry-Boy episode to have no visible changes to the Larry Mobile. * This was the last episode of several things: ** The last appearance for Larry-Boy in his third costume. ** The last time Qwerty gets a video chat to date. * Some of the superpowers/gadgets Junior tried out before becoming Ricochet are: ** Magnetic Manipulation ** Atmokinetic ** Inflation ** Rockets ** Shape-shifting Remarks * Throughout the episode, the cable on Larry-Boy's plungers switches from the nylon cable texture to the basic yellow rope. Inside References * Larry-Boy being frozen in ice a reference towards the third LarryBoy Super Short. Real World References * The penguins stealing something from a museum is a reference towards the Wallace and Gromit short "The Wrong Trouser", where Feathers tries to steal a diamond. * The scene Larry-Boy shows up from the dark is reference to the Christopher Nolan's "Dark Knight" trilogy. * Pull-Ups are training pants by diaper brand Huggies. * Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral from the DC universe which is often the weakness for Kryptonians. Particularly Superman. * Food City is a American supermarket chain, which are more recognized in Kentucky, Virginia, and Tennessee. * Go-Gurt is a yogurt brand by Yoplait where you can eat yogurt through a tube. * Angry Birds is a video game franchise used for cellphones and tablets. Fast Forward * Junior would later use rockets in VeggieTales in the House episodes Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Super Larry.png Category:Larry-Boy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:2011-2014 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014 Category:2001-2015 Category:2002-2012 Category:2002-2013 Category:2002-2014 Category:2002-2015 Category:2003-2012 Category:2003-2013 Category:2003-2014 Category:2003-2015 Category:2004-2012 Category:2004-2013 Category:2004-2014 Category:2004-2015 Category:2005-2012 Category:2005-2013 Category:2005-2014 Category:2005-2015 Category:2006-2012 Category:2006-2013 Category:2006-2014 Category:2006-2015 Category:2007-2012 Category:2007-2013 Category:2007-2014 Category:2007-2015 Category:2008-2012 Category:2008-2013 Category:2008-2014 Category:2008-2015 Category:2009-2012 Category:2009-2013 Category:2009-2014 Category:2009-2015 Category:2010-2012 Category:2010-2013 Category:2010-2014 Category:2010-2015 Category:2011-2012 Category:2011-2013 Category:2011-2015 Category:2012-2013 Category:2012-2014 Category:2012-2015